De primeras veces
by Alexander Van Acker
Summary: Scorpius fue el primer novio de Rose. Su primer beso, su primer todo. Incluso su primer pelea. Y aún cuando las cosas no terminen bien, sabe que nunca lo va a olvidar. Nunca.
1. La primera pelea

**Disclaimer: **Saben que ningún personaje me pertenece y todo eso. Si así fuera, el Drarry sería canon y los libros no serían siete sino setecientos. Pero en fin.

**Nota:** Este fic ha sido creado para los _"Desafíos"_ del foro _"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_, foro que me está ayudando muchísimo a recuperar la inspiración, a retomar proyectos abandonados y a pasarla bien, disfrutando de dos de las cosas que más amo en el mundo: Harry Potter y escribir.

El desafío era una lista de emociones y a mí me tocaron: enfado, felicidad, impaciencia, miedo y tristeza. Empiezo con el enfado. (Ya tengo escrito el segundo mini capítulo, pero lo subiré apenas tenga terminado el tercero y así).

* * *

**1  
La primera pelea**

—Esto es absurdo —dice Scorpius, cruzado de brazos.

Rose lo mira con furia. Tiene las mejillas encendidas, casi del mismo color que su cabello, que le cae enmarañado sobre la espalda, y los ojos llorosos. Pero se niega a soltar una lágrima, por más mínima que sea. No quiere mostrarse afectada, aunque sabe que lo está. Medio Gran Comedor sabe que lo está. Pero Rose cree que todo empeorará si suelta una lágrima, así que se contiene. Le resulta extremadamente difícil, pero lo intenta con lo más profundo de su ser.

Su novio está sentado a la mesa de Slytherin, con la mitad de su desayuno sin acabar ante él. Lleva el cabello rubio platinado peinado hacia atrás, porque sus compañeras de curso le dicen que así se ve más atractivo. Cada vez que escucha aquellas palabras, Scorpius no puede evitar sonreír con galantería y acomodarse el cabello, en un gesto de coquetería bastante obvio. Rose no sabe si el chico no se da cuenta o lo hace a propósito, pero parece como si todo el tiempo estuviera coqueteando. Sabe que a ella le molesta, pero no hace nada para cambiarlo.

—No es absurdo —le dice Rose, con los dientes apretados, mientras intenta por todos los medios no posar su mirada en la chica que su novio tiene sentada al lado, Megaera Santos, cazadora del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin y extremadamente bonita.

Hasta hace tan sólo unos segundos, Megaera acariciaba el brazo de Scorpius mientras se lo comía con la mirada. Y él no le decía nada. Rose lo había estado contemplando todo desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, pero al final no se había podido aguantar ni un solo segundo más y había decidido ir a enfrentarlos; incluso cuando su mejor amiga, Blair, quiso tomarla del brazo e impedírselo. "No vale la pena hacer una escena hora, habla luego con él", le había dicho Blair. Pero Rose se había dejado llevar por la impulsividad propia de un Weasley.

Ahora Rose sabe que quizá Blair tenía razón, porque es consciente de que mucha gente los está mirando, a ella y a Scorpius, pendientes de cada palabra. Albus, que está a tres bancos de Scorpius, su amigo, intenta captar la atención de su prima con la mirada, pero Rose lo elude por todo los medios. Tampoco quiere caer bajo la influencia de Albus, que siempre está defendiendo a Scorpius. Sabe que es su amigo, ¡pero ella es su prima! Y se supone que la sangre debe tirar más, ¿verdad?

—Estás comportándote como toda una paranoica —aquella es la voz de Megaera, dulce, sedosa, cautivadora… y ponzoñosa.

Rose está a punto de echar mano de su varita, que guarda en el bolsillo izquierdo de su túnica, pero se contiene. Tampoco es estúpida como para atreverse a poner su reputación en juego. No va a ganarse un castigo únicamente por la satisfacción de convertir la bonita cara de Santos en una araña peluda o algo por el estilo. Aunque bien merecido se lo tendría, la muy zorra. No es la primera vez que intenta seducir a Scorpius.

Pero, de cualquier modo, Rose sigue con la mirada fija en el chico. Le gustaría que él atendiera a su súplica muda: "Vamos, salgamos del Gran Comedor y hablemos allí". Pero su novio no parece estar dispuesto a moverse. No cree haber hecho nada malo, por supuesto. Y como es terco, testarudo y orgulloso, adopta esa posición de niño pequeño que a Rose la saca tanto de quicio. Sabe que nada bueno va a salir de ese breve intercambio de palabras.

—Tiras demasiado de la soga, Scorpius —le dice al final. Ella también se ha cruzado de brazos.

—Que no estaba haciendo nada, Rose. Nada —le dice, intentando aparentar calma.

—Tú nunca haces nada. Nunca _crees_ hacer nada. Ése es el problema. Pero te encanta coquetear con cuanta chica se te cruce, te encanta dejar que cualquier _zorra_ se arrastre ante a ti.

Megaera suelta una exclamación de indignación, pero Rose no le lleva el apunte. Cree que las palabras que acaba de pronunciar deben ser las últimas, así que gira sobre sus talones, evade la mirada que Blair le dirige desde la mesa de Ravenclaw y se encamina hacia la salida del Gran Comedor.

Es completamente consciente de que la mitad de la gente sigue todos y cada uno de sus pasos, y que los amigos de Hugo están conteniendo a su hermano para que no salga detrás de ella, probablemente para pedirle permiso de romperle la cara a Malfoy. Hugo es bateador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, es muy fuerte y nunca ha sentido especial simpatía por Scorpius.

—¡Rose, espera!

Rose se detiene ante las escaleras que llevan al primer piso y se da la vuelta para encontrarse con Scorpius, que apresura el paso hacia ella. Por un momento piensa que su novio va a disculparse por su actitud, que va a prometerle que ya no actuará con tanta coquetería como acostumbra, pero rápidamente se da cuenta, por la expresión en el rostro del chico, que está equivocada. Scorpius mantiene la máscara orgullosa típica de su familia. Se cruza de brazos nuevamente.

—¿Por qué eres tan insegura?

Las mejillas de Rose, que habían perdido el inicial tono rojizo, vuelven a tornarse de ese color. Ella también se cruza de brazos y fulmina a su novio con la mirada. No puede creer que sea tan idiota, que le pregunte esas cosas. No es que ella sea insegura… bueno, quizá un poco. Es que simplemente no soporta verlo desplegar su galantería ante cuanta chica se le cruce. ¿Por qué no puede hacer como Albus, por ejemplo, que sólo parece tener ojos para Rachel, su novia? ¿Por qué no puede ser un poquito menos… dependiente de la atención del público femenino?

—No es una cuestión de inseguridad, Scorpius. Es simplemente una cuestión de que estoy cansada de que seduzcas a todas las chicas de este endemoniado colegio.

Las lágrimas otra vez. Rose siente como sus ojos se humedecen, pero todavía está negada a soltar la más mínima lágrima. Aparta la mirada momentáneamente y se rasca la nariz en un acto reflejo. Dirige sus ojos momentáneamente hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor, porque en cualquier momento la gente va a comenzar a salir, sabe que no pueden estar desayunando por toda la eternidad.

—Podría tener a cualquier chica, ¿sabes? —le dice Scorpius. Rose lo mira—. Podría estar con la chica más bonita de Hogwarts, pero te elegí a ti.

_Auch_. En el fondo, Rose sabe que Scorpius no lo ha dicho con mala intención. Cree saber qué es lo que ha querido decir en realidad, pero las palabras que han salido de su boca no han sido las más adecuadas. Él parece darse cuenta también, porque niega con la cabeza e intenta echarse atrás, cambiar lo que acaba de decir. Pero Rose ya no lo escucha, se da vuelta y comienza a subir las escaleras.

—Pues vete con la chica más linda de Hogwarts, entonces, y déjame a mí en paz —le dice, mientras de repente echa a correr, porque contener las lágrimas le resulta ya imposible y se siente lastimada, sí, pero también furiosa. La cara de Santos se le aparece de repente y siente ganas de destrozarla a punta de varita.


	2. El primer beso

**Nota:** Bueno, el disclaimer y el de dónde se originó este desafío ya han sido mencionados en el primer capítulo, así que no lo repetiré. Quiero, eso sí, darle muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron review en el capítulo anterior (pese a que igual ya los respondí uno por uno). Espero que este pequeño capítulo les guste tanto o más que el anterior. El sentimiento que le dio origen fue la impaciencia.

Y ya saben, un review es igual a una sonrisa :)

* * *

**2  
El primer beso**

El cielo no es más que un manto negro que se extienda en todas direcciones, salpicado de pequeñas motas plateadas que titilan en la lejanía. Es curioso, piensa Rose, que no se divise ni una sola nube gris en el firmamento. Inglaterra no se caracteriza precisamente por sus cielos despejados, ya sea de día o de noche. Pero aquella velada, sabe, es especial, al menos para ella. Y parece como si el mundo quisiera conspirarse a su favor para que todo fuera perfecto.

—¿Ponche?

Scorpius ha llegado a su lado sin que ella se dé cuenta. Le ofrece una copa de ponche, roja y brillante. Los profesores la han encantado para que parezca sangre, en armonía con las decoraciones de Halloween, pero ella sabe que no es más que una simple bebida de cereza. Le da un sorbo a su copa y le sonríe a Scorpius.

El chico está ataviado con una gran capa de terciopelo dorado, un bastón que parece de oro e imitaciones de joyas por todos lados. Está representando a algún mago famoso de la edad media que Rose no puede recordar en aquel momento, porque cuando mira a Scorpius a los ojos, el cerebro se le nubla por completo. El Slytherin tiene esa extraña cualidad en ella prácticamente desde el primer día que lo vio, en el Andén 9 ¾, hace poco más de cuatro años.

—Es una hermosa noche —le dice Scorpius, antes de beber un poco de su propia copa.

—Sí, lo es —sonríe Rose con timidez.

Se coloca un mechón de cabello castaño rojizo, que se ha alisado para la ocasión, detrás de la oreja y se dedica a observar las estrellas. Se ha disfrazado de María Antonieta, pese a la insistencia de Blair de que eligiera un atuendo más relacionado con la magia. "Más extravagante", piense Rose. Blair es del tipo de chicas a las que les gusta llamar la atención, no de una mala manera, sino simplemente con lo que viste. Recuerda cómo el día en que se la encontró en uno de los vagones del expreso de Hogwarts, llevaba una pluma de faisán azul sobre la cabeza. Ahora ya no trata de llamar la atención constantemente, pero una fiesta de disfraces simplemente es la ocasión perfecta.

—Te ves muy bonita cuando sonríes, Rose —oye que le dice Scorpius. Se sonroja—. ¿En qué pensabas? —le pregunta él, curioso.

Ella niega con la cabeza, porque su recuerdo sobre la primera vez que vio a su ahora mejor amiga no le parece interesante, pero al final acaba por ceder. Ha leído en los ojos grises como la plata de Scorpius la insistencia y cómo no va a dejar ir el tema así como así. A lo largo de los años, Rose ha aprendido a estudiarlo. Puede ser un patán a veces, alguien demasiado pagado de sí mismo (aunque no puede culparlo, tiene con qué), pero también es una persona perseverante, trabajadora, audaz…

Tras un suspiro, Rose procede a contarle a Scorpius aquella memoria de su primer día en el Andé el expreso de Hogwarts. Omite, por supuesto, cómo perdió el aliento en el momento en el que lo vio a él, pero le relata con detalle su encuentro con Blair y su extravagante pluma de faisán. Scorpius ríe, divertido, y Rose no puede evitar pensar en lo atractivo que se ve cuando se ríe. Incluso se _oye_ atractivo, con esa risa grave y musical tan suya, imposible de ignorar.

Scorpius es el chico perfecto, todo el mundo lo dice. La mitad de sus compañeras de curso están muertas por él, lo sabe. De sus compañeras de cuarto, únicamente Blair no le lleva el apunte, pero eso es porque a Blair le gusta Albus. Rose lo sabe aunque su mejor amiga no se lo haya dicho nunca. Y no hablan al respecto porque su primo sólo parece tener ojos para una tal Rachel Evans, una Slytherin de cuarto dulce y muy, muy bonita.

"Ojalá Scorpius me pidiera ir a la fiesta de Halloween con él", había escuchado decir a Mary Anne Skeates, una chica de Hufflepuff de cabello negro y rostro soñador hacía un par de semanas, durante la clase de Encantamientos. No había sido ella la única que había soñado despierta con aquella posibilidad. Y a medida que el treinta y uno de octubre se acercaba, todas sus compañeras parecían estar pendientes de a quién invitaba el Slytherin.

"Y al final, me ha invitado a mí", piensa Rose, mientras oye hablar a Scorpius. Le está contando sobre los entrenamientos de Quidditch de ese año, en el que lo han elegido capitán. A Rose nunca le interesó mucho el Quidditch, pero igual lo escucha con atención por el simple hecho de verlo hablar con tanto entusiasmo. No puede evitar contemplar sus labios, finos y delgados pero muy, muy apetecibles. Se humedece ella misma sus labios y se pregunta cuándo va a besarla Scorpius.

Porque va a besarla, ¿verdad? No puede ser que le haya pedido que vaya a la fiesta de Halloween con él y nada más. ¿O sí? Han bailado toda la noche, han comido, han bebido y luego han salido al patio, donde casi no hay nadie. Rose no cree que esa búsqueda de una mayor privacidad sea una mera coincidencia. No, está segura de que Scorpius tiene que haberla llevado hasta allí para algo más.

Pero Scorpius no reacciona. Continúa hablando, ahora de las materias. Aquel es el año de los TIMOS y él se muestra casi tan preocupado por los exámenes como el Ravenclaw promedio. Quiere que sus padres se sientan orgullosos, le dice a Rose. Ella puede entenderlo perfectamente, porque también siente mucha presión sobre sus hombros y la necesidad de hacer que sus progenitores se sientan orgullosos. Pero no es una tarea fácil, no cuando su madre es una de las brujas más inteligentes de Gran Bretaña. No cree poder alcanzar los mismos resultados que ella en sus épocas de colegio.

—Deberías querer sacar buenas notas por ti, no por tus padres —le dice Rose.

Scorpius detiene su discurso y asiente, con una sonrisa, en señal de acuerdo. Se queda en silencio, aparentemente sin saber que decir. Rose siente como su corazón comienza a latir cada vez con más fuerza. Late tan fuerte que está segura de que Scorpius puede escuchar el ritmo al que bombea sangre al resto de su cuerpo. Rose siente que en cualquier momento se le va a escapar del pecho, ante la sola idea de probar los labios de Scorpius.

Pero el Slytherin no hace nada. ¡Nada! Puede ser un Buscador de hábiles reflejos, pero en aquel momento parece más lento y perdido que lo que estaría ella arriba de una escoba. Lo ve sonreír, bajar la mirada y alzarla otra vez. Clava sus ojos grises en los castaños de ella. Sonríe otra vez. Rose se muerde el labio. No se aguanta más, la impaciencia la está matando. Así que lo hace, da ella el primer paso. Y el segundo. Y cuando quiere darse cuenta, está besando a Scorpius.

Aquello basta para que el rubio reaccione. La toma de la cintura y la atrae un poco más hacia su propio cuerpo. Prueba sus labios con delicadeza primero y con mayor ímpetu después. Rose saborea aquel dulce tacto. No puede creer que realmente esté besando a Scorpius Malfoy, el chico más apuesto de todo Hogwarts, aquel que ha logrado librarse de la mala reputación de su familia a base de su encanto, su inteligencia y su esfuerzo.

Cuando se separan, aún mantienen las frentes pegadas. Ambos tienen las mejillas sonrosadas y se encuentran ligeramente agitados. Ríen, porque no saben qué otra cosa hacer, y Rose siente que no podría haber tenido un mejor primer beso.


	3. El primer 'Te amo'

**Nota:** Han pasado varios días desde la última actualización, lo sé, pero es que _finals are coming_. Esto significa que tengo toneladas de cosas para estudiar y muy poco tiempo para dedicarle a la escritura de mis fanfictions (porque además, el poco tiempo libre que consigo lo dedico a leer "Canción de Hielo y Fuego" y a escribir mi propia novela, lo siento). El punto es que puede que pase un buen tiempo de aquí a los últimos dos capítulos del fic (o no, si ocurre algún milagro y las musas y la suerte me iluminan). Les pido perdón de antemano pero es que ya saben, la vida muggle...

El sentimiento de este capítulo era el miedo. Sí, el miedo. Espero que comprendan la manera en la que se me ocurrió relacionarlo con el tema central del capítulo.

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me comentan, de verdad.

* * *

**3  
El primer 'Te amo'**

Rose está en puntas de pie, porque Scorpius es mucho más alto que ella y, de otra manera, le sería imposible taparle los ojos. No confía en que su novio no vaya a hacer trampa, así que no le ha permitido ir simplemente con los ojos cerrados. Ha sido muy chistoso intentar caminar medio Hogsmeade en esa posición y mucha gente se ha quedado mirándolos, entre risas, cuando les pasaban en frente. Pero finalmente han llegado.

—¿Estás listo? —le pregunta Rose. Scorpius le gruñe en señal de afirmación.

Entonces ella lo suelta y corre rápidamente para ubicarse a un costado y poder contemplar mejor su rostro. No se puede aguantar la risa. Scorpius luce como si alguien le hubiera dado con una bludger en el estómago y luego con otra en la cara. Tiene el rostro desencajado, en una mueca que se debate entre el dolor, la sorpresa y el rechazo. Es que no puede creer que Rose lo haya llevado hasta El Salón de Té de Madame Tudipié para celebrar su sexto mes de novios.

—Ehm… ¿entramos? —le pregunta a Rose, dudoso, mientras se rasca la coronilla, completamente confundido.

Es entonces cuando ella suelta la más grande de las carcajadas que ha soltado jamás. Se ríe tan fuerte y con tantas ganas que un par de personas dentro del salón, las que se encuentran sentadas más cerca de la ventana, giran el rostro hacia ella para verla. Rose tiene que agarrarse el estómago, porque no da más. Y el hecho de que Scorpius no parezca comprender nada y la mire cada vez más confundido no ayuda en mucho.

Cuando al fin puede recuperar la compostura (o casi), Rose toma a su novio de la mano y lo aleja del Salón de Té de Madame Tudipié. Scorpius aún no entiende nada y ella tiene las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos llorosos de tanto reírse. Se limpia las lágrimas y se apretuja contra el brazo del chico, que la mirada de lo más extrañado, como si de repente le hubieran salido tres cabezas extras o le hubiera dicho que después de dejar el colegio quería trabajar de elfo doméstico.

—Era una broma —le dice Rose, al final, aunque aún sin poder acallar la risa del todo—. Sólo quería ver tu cara. Sé que odias ese lugar.

—Pasas demasiado tiempo con tus primos —sentencia Scorpius aunque una sonrisa divertida le adorna el rostro.

Rose no dice nada, pero está segura que sus primos habrían encontrado aquello más que hilarante. James y Fred II son los bromistas por excelencia de todo Hogwarts. Todo el mundo los adora, porque no son sólo divertidos, sino también inteligentes y encantadores. Hay quienes no los aguantan, porque las bromas a veces se les van de las manos, pero esos son los menos. Rose sabe que Scorpius pertenecía a ese grupo, al menos al principio. Pero luego ha llegado a conocerlos mejor, gracias a Albus, que es su mejor amigo, y ya no le han parecido tan terribles.

Se detienen en una pequeña plaza, alejada de la zona comercial de Hogsmeade, y Rose avanza hacia un gran tarima de piedra sobre la cual se alza la estatua de una vieja bruja. No se molesta en leer la inscripción ni nada, sino que se limita a tender un pequeño mantel a cuadros azul y blanco. Scorpius la sigue y la observa con curiosidad. Ella comienza a sacar de la mochila distintos aperitivos, un par de taza, y una jarra de té.

—¿Un picnic? —le pregunta. Tiene las manos en los bolsillos porque hace bastante frío.

—Bueno, si no te gusta, siempre podemos ir a Las Tres Escobas. Allí se está más caliente, eso seguro… —dice Rose sin mirarlo. Ya se había temido que quizá a su novio no le fuera a simpatizar del todo aquella idea.

—No, aquí está perfecto —le dice Scorpius.

Cuando Rose levanta la mirada, sonriente, él ya está sentado frente a ella. Termina de acomodar las cosas, ahora con la ayuda de su novio, y al cabo de un rato comienzan a comer y a beber té. La gente que pasa por la calle se toma unos segundos para observarlos, pero luego siguen sus caminos. Rose divisa a un par de sus compañeras de curso, unas Gryffindor envidiosas que aún no pueden creer que sea _ella_ quien esté saliendo con Scorpius Malfoy.

"Pues sí, yo", piensa Rose. Al principio, nadie daba dos knuts por aquel noviazgo. Todos pensaban que Scorpius se iba a aburrir rápidamente de ella, que no iban a durar ni un mes. Pero habían superado el mes, los dos meses, y ya llevaban juntos medio año. Rose sabía a ciencia cierta que lo que tenían era sincero, duradero. Estaba segura de que _amaba_ a Scorpius, aunque aún no se lo había dicho. Ni él a ella.

"¿Me lo dirá algún día?", piensa Rose, mientras lo observa llevarse un pastelito de limón a la boca y lamerse los dedos. Ella sonríe y le da un sorbo a su taza de té humeante. El calor la reconforta, le llena el pecho y de repente siente una valentía que no había sentido nunca antes. ¿Por qué tiene que esperar a que sea él quien se lo diga? Ella está segura de lo que siente, ella está segura de que lo ama. ¿Por qué no se lo dice primero?

Pero tiene miedo, muchísimo miedo. ¿Y si Scorpius no le responde lo mismo? ¿Y si ella le dice que lo ama y él no dice, simplemente se levanta y se va? ¿Y si le dice que él no está buscando una relación seria, que simplemente se divierte estando con ella y ya? ¿Y si…? Rose se obliga a sí misma a detener el curso de sus pensamientos, porque sabe que va a ahogarse entra tantos _"Y si…"_. El corazón le late cada vez con más fuerza, como aquella primera cita que tuvo con Scorpius en Halloween, a principio de año.

—¿Te pasa algo, Rose? —le pregunta Scorpius.

Ella se sobresalta un poco. Casi tira su té.

—No, no… no me pasa nada, estoy bien —le sonríe, intentando recobrar la calma, pero siente que el rostro la delata. Las mejillas se le sonrojan.

Scorpius duda.

—¿Estás segura? —frunce el ceño ligeramente.

Intuye que hay algo que ella no le está diciendo, Rose lo sabe. El corazón se le agita aún más, si es que eso es posible. Siente la misma sensación que sintió el año pasado, cuando en clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas vieron los hipogrifos y a ella le tocó montarse a uno. El animal había emprendido vuelo y la había llevado a dar un paseo sobre el bosque prohibido. Aquello había sido incluso peor que la escoba. Rose nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo. Hasta ahora.

—Scorpius, yo… —abre la boca, la cierra y la vuelve a abrir—. Te amo —aparta la vista.

Nadie dice nada durante unos segundos. Rose se siente morir. Scorpius no la ama. Pero cuando junta las fuerzas necesarias para voltear a verlo, lo encuentra con una amplia sonrisa que le cruza el rostro. Nunca lo ha visto más feliz, ni siquiera cuando atrapó la snitch en su primer partido de Quidditch. "¿Es posible que se vea aún más hermoso?"

—Yo también te amo, Rose —le dice él, y si inclina sobre ella para besarla.


	4. La primera vez

**Nota:** Adivinen quién está ya de vacaciones. Sí, yo (¿a que no era una adivinanza muy difícil). En realidad, estoy libre de facultad desde el viernes pasado, aunque aún tengo que ir al trabajo. No pude actualizar el fic antes porque estuve dedicándole mi tiempo a un nuevo proyecto del que les contaré al final.

Como verán, he tenido que cambiar la calificación del fic. El culpable es este capítulo. Supongo que el título les adelanta algo. Quiero que sepan que no soy muy bueno describiendo esta situaciones, me dan corte, pero hice lo mejor que pude. Espero que lo disfruten, y trataré de subir el último capítulo pronto.

Por cierto, el sentimiento para este capítulo es la felicidad.

* * *

**4  
La primera vez**

Rose mira la puerta que se cierra detrás de ella, insegura. De repente la ve desaparecer, diluirse en el resto de la pared, y se alarma. ¡Se han quedado encerrados! ¿Ahora qué van a hacer? Seguramente van a tener que esperar a que algún profesor vaya por ellos, y entonces… Rose observa la decoración de la habitación, los escasos muebles, y sabe con certeza que si un profesor los encuentra en esa situación... bueno, va a tener que darles muchas explicaciones a sus padres.

Entonces Rose siente la mano de Scorpius en su cintura. El chico la atrae suavemente hacia él, y Rose siente el calor de su cuerpo. Y de repente se siente tranquila, hasta más a salvo. Alza la mirada para observar los ojos grises de Scorpius, ojos que le dicen que todo va a estar bien, que no tiene por qué temer. Ella se muerde el labio, nerviosa, mientras siente que las mejillas se le encienden. El color que adquieren bien podría competir con el tono de su cabello.

—Se llama Sala de los Menesteres —le explica entonces Scorpius—. Aparentemente, si pasas tres veces seguidas delante de ella, pensando en que necesitas un lugar específico… pues simplemente aparece para ti.

No le cuenta si lo descubrió por casualidad o alguien se lo dijo, y Rose tampoco se lo pregunta. Por el contrario, se deshace del agarre de su novio y camina un par de pasos hasta llegar a la cama que domina el centro de la habitación. Las sábanas son de seda plateada y verde, los colores favoritos de Scorpius. Al tacto, la seda es suave, lo más suave que Rose ha tocado en su vida. Se sienta en la cama y descubre que es increíblemente cómoda, que podría acostarse en ella y dormir hasta el final de los tiempos. Aunque no han ido allí a dormir, precisamente.

—Si no estás segura siempre podemos… ¿posponerlo? —le dice Scorpius, rascándose la nunca con cierta incomodidad, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. Tiene las mejillas sonrosadas, aunque Rose no sabe si es por la situación, o simplemente por la luz tenue de la habitación.

Ella se coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, mientras siente cómo su rostro arde, y niega con la cabeza, convencida.

—No, estoy segura —le dice.

Después de todo, aquella ha sido su idea. Fue ella quien le dijo a Scorpius que estaba lista, aquella tarde en la que estaban recostados sobre el césped verde esmeralda, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, cerca del Lago Negro. Su novio se había quedado mirándola con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido por lo repentino de la propuesta. _"¿Estás segura?"_, le había preguntado, a lo que ella había asentido fervientemente. Después de todo, ya tenía dieciséis años, ya no era una niña. Y quería a Scorpius con toda su alma. Lo amaba, y quería experimentar qué se sentía ser un solo cuerpo los dos.

Rose siente cómo el colchón se hunde junto a ella, y advierte que Scorpius se ha acercado sin que se diera cuenta. Lo mira, con una sonrisa que intenta aparentar seguridad y confianza, mientras él la observa con curiosidad, como intentando adivinar en su rostro si realmente está tan preparada como dice estarlo.

Es una situación extraña. Definitivamente, no es como Rose ha imaginado que sería su primera vez. Siempre aparecía una cena romántica a la luz de la luna en todas sus fantasías, en una habitación decorada con pétalos de rosa y velas. Pero en su lugar, tiene la Sala de los Menesteres, que parece más la habitación de los chicos de Slytherin que otra cosa, aunque ella nunca ha estado allí. Quizá tiene algo de la habitación de Scorpius en su mansión, aunque no ha estado allí tampoco.

—Rose —le susurra Scorpius, y a ella se le eriza la piel—. Podemos esperar, de verdad, no tenemos por qué precipitarnos si…

Pero ella lo calla con un beso. Scorpius no tarda en corresponderla y, si hasta hace un par de segundos ha intentado persuadirla de todo aquello, de repente muestra que está tan ansioso porque suceda como ella, o incluso más. Las manos del chico se aferran a su cintura, y ella le pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello. Sus labios recorren los del rubio con más que ansiedad, y él la besa y la acaricia con devoción.

Después de unos segundos, ambos se separan. Están agitados, sonrojados y sonrientes. Los ojos de Rose brillan como nunca antes han brillado, y Scorpius se siente complacido de notar aquello. Se muerde el labio, con cierta duda, mientras una de sus manos asciende hasta el pecho de Rose. La otra mano se le une pronto, y con ambas comienza a desabotonar la camisa de la chica, que tiene la cara roja y también se muerde el labio.

Rose lleva un corpiño celeste debajo de la camisa, que pronto queda a la vista. Scorpius detiene su mirada en él lo que parecen años, y Rose ríe. Ahora es su turno de comenzar a desvestir a Scorpius. Repite la acción que su novio llevó a cabo segundos antes, y pronto el torso del Slytherin queda completamente desnudo. Rose admira su piel pálida, los músculos marcados de los brazos y el abdomen. No puede contenerse y lo acaricia, ante lo que el chico se estremece, con los ojos cerrados.

—Te amo, Rose —le dice, mientras se inclina sobre ella y le besa el cuello.

Ella no puede evitar dejar escapar un gemido. Su piel se eriza de los pies a la cabeza, mientras se deja caer de espaldas sobre el colchón. Ahora Scorpius está sobre ella, besándola, acariciándola, elevando la temperatura de su cuerpo con cada roce. Rose se deshace de su falda al tiempo que su novio se quita el cinturón y se saca los pantalones. Ahora ambos están en ropa interior, compartiendo una intimidad que nunca antes habían compartido. Y se siente tan… _bien_.

Cuando Scorpius se vuelve a inclinar sobre ella para besarla, Rose advierte la erección palpitante contra su muslo, y aquello la hace sonrojar aún más. Muerde el cuello de Scorpius, con lo que esta vez es él quien suelta un leve gemido de placer. Aquello le gusta, le encanta, así que lo repite. Scorpius está agitado, incontenible ya, así que se apresura a quitarle el corpiño. Rose se siente tentada de cubrirse los pechos, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada, Scorpius los besa. Acaricia uno de sus pezones con la lengua, y Rose se siente desfallecer. Y aquello es sólo el principio.

De repente, se encuentran bajos las sábanas de seda, ambos ya completamente desnudos. Scorpius está nuevamente sobre ella. Rose ha descubierto que le gusta esa posición, le gusta ser él quien lleva el control de la situación. En un momento quiso ser ella quien se pusiera encima, y Scorpius la obligó a rodar entre medio de besos que le quitaron el aliento.

Rose observa los ojos grises de su novio, a sabiendas de lo que está a punto de suceder. Scorpius le deposita un suave y tierno beso en los labios antes de preguntarle, sin necesidad de palabras, si está lista. Ella asiente, y entonces Scorpius se introduce en ella lentamente. Es una sensación diferente, y al principio no la encuentra agradable. Pero su novio es gentil y paciente y la trata con cuidado. Cuando se asegura de que el dolor inicial ha pasado, comienza a moverse.

—Te amo, Scorpius —le dice Rose, entre gemidos, mientras aferra sus manos a la espalda del chico. Le clava las uñas, pero a él no parece importarle. Scorpius la besa con toda la pasión del mundo, y ella lo corresponde, mientras las descargas de placer recorren todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Aquello, piensa Rose… aquello es la felicidad en su estado más puro.

* * *

**Nota 2**: Bueno, ya me dirán ustedes si me merezco palabras de aliento o tomatazos. Quería agradecer todos los reviews que me han mandado y el apoyo que tiene esta historia, de verdad. Espero que este capítulo y el que vienen no los decepcionen.

Ahora, quería comentarles brevemente mi nuevo proyecto. Se trata de un foro de rol basado en el mundo de Harry Potter, aunque no existen ninguno de los personajes canon. Es una historia paralela que comienza con la confusa muerte de una Inefable en el Departamento de Misterios. La trama eventualmente se cruzará con lo que suceda en Hogwarts. El foro se llama _Expelliarmus RPG_ y está recién inaugurado. Hay poca gente, pero confío en que con el pasar de los días se unirán más personas. Están todos invitados, y me harían muy feliz si se animaran a pasarse. Si tienen alguna duda al respecto, no entienden el funcionamiento del foro o algo así, pueden mandarme un PM, lo contestaré a la brevedad. En mi perfil está la dirección al foro. De todas maneras, es expelliarmusrpg(punto)foroactivo(punto)com. Perdonen la publicidad barata, pero es que de alguna manera tengo que dar a conocer esta iniciativa :)

_Saludos,  
Alex._


End file.
